A manufacturer can use production planning to determine the type and number of finished products to produce which can be based on sales orders. In order to manufacture each finished product, the material requirements (e.g., parts or components needed) for each finished product must be met in the manufacturing plant. The manufacturer can use material requirements planning to plan the type and quantity of each of the components (e.g., materials or parts) needed for a manufacturing and purchasing process for the production of the finished products. Component management can assure that the type and number of components needed for the production of the finished goods is available when needed at the manufacturing plant assembling the finished good.